


The Phoenix Witch Gave Us Another Chance

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I JUST GOT AN IDEA ONCE OKAY, I'm a new killjoy fan so this might be ooc in some places sorry ahh, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Past Character Death, Possible Smut?, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, funpoison is gonna take forever to show up ngl, i might make kobrastar a thing idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: "Holy shit... is that..? Dude, it is! It's Party Poison!"When Party Poison woke up in Zone 6, four years after he, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star got ghosted, he was found by four young female killjoys, all determined to help him find his friends.Turns out, a lot has changed since he was away.





	1. Alive

The familiar feel of the desert swamped his senses. What happened? Where was he?

 

Slowly sitting up, sand ran off his body and fell from his hair. Whimpering, he shook his head and opened his mouth, trying to force some word out of his mouth. He couldn’t. His throat was too dry and the sun was so powerfully bright, that he fell flat on his back once again.

 

Voices echoed in the distance, one suddenly arching over the others.

 

“Holy shit… is that..? Dude, it is! It’s Party Poison!” Thundering footsteps raced over the dunes to him and the first thing he saw was violently blue hair, making him wheeze with what could have been a laugh if his throat wasn’t so sore and dried out.

 

Jumbled voices talked over one another before one snapped at the others, the same one that called him out.

 

“Silver, Fox! Go get the car, and tell Lu that she needs to get her ass in gear!” Two sets of footsteps charged off, and left the same person - rather feminine looking - to press fingers to his jugular. Checking his pulse, of course! He forced his eyes open more and choked out two words, best he could.

 

“I’m- alive-”

 

Amused green-grey eyes latched onto his, and he weakly returned the smile.

 

“I know.” They said, over the sound of an engine racing to them. Suddenly, he was being helped up and settled into a backseat with the girl who had shockingly bright hair crawling in with him, the brunette who had been standing nearby jumping in after her and talking to the other two in the front seats. His vision was so damn blurry, but a few things managed to register in his throbbing head.

 

One, all of these people were killjoys.

 

Two, he had gotten ghosted and was now back to life, apparently?

 

Three, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star were still missing.

 

Four, the girl with really curly hair that reminded him of Jet Star was called Silver, or Silver Beam.

 

Five, the girl with the bright hair was called Rain, or Toxic Rain.

 

Six, the other girl with equally curly hair to Silver (Silver’s hair was brown, not black like this one’s) was often called Fox.

 

Seven, the brunette that was with Toxic Rain was referred to as Jo.

 

That was all he could catch before he blacked out, head thumping against the seat.

 

As it turned out, “Lu” was their medic.

 

Lu had a messy pixie cut, pale skin that suggested that she didn’t get in the sun too much, freckles, and soft brown eyes.

 

How did he figure that out? 

 

She was peering down at him when he opened his eyes.

 

A smile came to her face and she wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.

 

“Hey, Party, you doin’ okay?” She asked, low and soft. He nodded weakly.

 

“Good. Here, try and drink some water okay?” Lu asked in the same soft voice, Party resting one of his shaky, grimy hands on the clear plastic and taking a slow, weak sip. Lu gently brushed a hand through his hair, rubbing his back while he coughed and spat out mud and soaked grime, before he slowly drank the rest of the water.

 

“Where…”

 

“Zone 6, five miles from the unknown.” Damn. Specific.

 

“Who…” She smiled, raising a hand.

 

“Just.. let me talk?”

 

Party nodded in agreement, willing to listen to this girl with warm eyes and a temper he could tell she was keeping under wraps.


	2. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General backstory. Kinda dramatic at the end, but it's Party Poison so what do you expect?

Lu took a deep breath, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth once again.

 

“You see here, you were ghosted like what. Four, five years ago? Fuck man, you gathered up your crew and a few other killjoys. Toxic Rain and Silver Beam were amongst them. Rain told me that she saw you throw yourself in front of Fun Ghoul, who was helping Kobra Kid get The Girl out of that place… you took your ray gun and shot the hell out of the nearest Drac, throwing your gun to The Girl and begging Kobra and Ghoul to leave you and get out.” Lu explained, resting her head in her hands.

 

“Did they?” Party asked, gazing at Lu.

 

“Kobra ran, Ghoul stepped in front of you and took a shot to the arm that would have killed Kobra had he not moved.” Party snapped his gaze over to the girl with the violent blue hair he saw before.

 

“Ghoul snapped at Kobra to get out with The Girl, and ran. I started to run over to support.... But Silver held me back. You grabbed Ghoul’s hand and went to jerk him down, but it was too late.”

 

Party stared, curious.

 

“He was shot, clean through the head and you… Party, you screamed for him, you looked shocked. Kobra looked back and bam, shot to the chest. Jet Star… he… he tried to get to you. He ran forward, reaching for The Girl… he was crying, I could tell by the way his shoulders shook, he didn’t want to leave you guys behind, but he knew what he had to do…” The redhead slumped against the pillows, in disbelief.

 

“A drac grabbed him and slit his throat from behind. I’ll never forget… just… Kobra’s face… you were gone by then, you’d been trying to hold onto Ghoul’s hand and he was flopped on top of you, both gone… Kobra watched Jet die right there and he looked like he was about to cry then and there. He was so desperate all the sudden, wanting Star back so badly. Some drac picked The Girl up and threw her over their shoulder, careless as ever, and then they shot Kobra right through the head.” By now, tears had budded in Rain’s eyes.

 

“Every other killjoy other than Silver and I were killed. We had to run. I… I managed to…” Toxic Rain took a deep breath, walking over and giving Party a familiar yellow ray gun.

 

“I managed to grab your ray gun, but just barely. I couldn’t get anything else that could… maybe… help you honor the others. I’m sorry.” Party turned the gun over in his hands, glad to have his gun back.

 

He turned and looked at Rain.

 

“If I’m back, Jet, Kobra, and Ghoul have to be as well. Let’s find them.” Toxic Rain sniffled, wiping their eyes and smiling sadly.

 

“We will, Party. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to visit someone else next! This isn't gonna be Party Poison based.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mOIKEY

His hair fell in his eyes, mud brown with sun streaks.

 

He’d been walking for far too long, one thought coursing through his mind.

 

_ Find the Diner. _

 

But there was no way he’d make it. He started in Zone 5 and managed to make it into Zone 3 so far, but he was so exhausted now. Plus he was so tired, and lost. His memory was just.... So hazy.

 

What Zone was the Diner in? Was it in Zone 3? Or was it 4? Was it closer to Battery City? Was he on the other side?

 

Too tired to continue, his legs gave out under him, face slamming into the hot sand.

 

_ The best I could do is shield myself.  _ He thought, and rolled onto his side, curling up and clasping his hands over his neck, fading unconscious.

 

Muffled voices called to each other, and he felt himself be lifted up. Managing to open one eye, he saw a worried face and curly hair.

 

_ Jet _ , he tried to say, lips parting, but he passed out again, unable to hold himself awake.

 

-

 

“Kobra… wake up. C’mon Mikes, you got it.” Mikes. Two people only ever called him Mikes. Jet s4`Star... and… his brother. Fun Ghoul liked to call him Snake Boy… was Jet with him? He saw the curly-haired boy before.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Jet’s worried face and soft eyes swam into view. Instantly, those brown eyes brightened.

 

“Oh, Mikes! Hey, take it easy.” He murmured reassuringly, helping his dear friend sit up. Poor Kobra, he looked so beaten. A black eye, paler-than-normal skin. Dried blood in his hair, on his face, arms, and legs. A sudden coughing fit shook the shorter’s body and Jet rubbed his back reassuringly, frowning. Kobra couldn’t seem to catch his breath and half-sobbed with the pain of it, Jet moving easily to pull Kobra into his chest.

 

Kobra curled into the touch, dry, painful sobs jolting his more slender frame. He heard a soft whisper and Jet rested his head on Kobra’s head. Something cold brushed his leg and he jerked, though Jet pulled him closer and it melted him easily.

 

“Shh, Mikes. Gotta breathe, buddy.” Jet soothed, letting Kobra cry himself out.

 

Kobra heard the sound of a water bottle being opened, and Jet passed it to him a sad, but worried expression on his face. Kobra smiled weakly in return, and quickly gulped down about half of the water, sudden guilt washing over his face. He opened his mouth to apologize, and was startled.

 

“Stop there. Mikey, you were fucking dying. You have full right to take the water you need.” Kobra looked at the water bottle in his hands, eyes dark with guilt. Jet’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and Kobra sighed tiredly, the sigh carrying so much weight.

 

“Miss Gee.” He mumbled, and he heard Jet sigh quietly, before he was tugged onto the taller’s lap.

 

“I know. I miss him too.” Jet murmurs, resting his cheek on Kobra’s head.

 

“But we’ll find him in the end. Can’t ever keep you two apart.”

 

Kobra giggled weakly, pressing closer.


	4. ew

yes hi this thing is discontinued and i probs wont re-write it till i finish my other writing projects ahahahah oops.

k bye have a good day/night/afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> -_-_-
> 
> I've got a tumblr! @/pastelxleaven
> 
> -_-_-
> 
> Got a question for Toxic Rain? Ask them stuff on tumblr! @/xxtoxicrainxx  
> If you have a question for Toxic Rain and her radio buddy, send it to their tumblr! @/on-air-killjoys


End file.
